


Enigma

by mywritingiswack



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby, Clarke's POV, Gen, Meh, No Romance, baby diyoza, but..., this was supposed to be fluff....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: If Diyoza hadn't named her daughter Hope fOR GOD'S SAKE





	Enigma

Bellamy and Clarke had just organized a truce with Eligius when Clarke's mother called her to Clarke's ex-home and their new treatment center.

Their reunion was cut short when she noticed the baby bump on Diyoza, followed by the utter pain that seemed to line her entire face.

Looking back to her mother, Clarke whispered, “What’s going on, Mom?

“I’m right here, you know. You can talk to me.” Diyoza’s voice uncharacteristically wavered as she said those words.

Turning to Diyoza, she gestured for her to elaborate.

“I-it’s the baby. The-the cryo affected her,” Diyoza slowly replied.

Mom stepped back in, quickly filling me in on what had to be done.

Hesitating, I said, “You said she was five months along?”

“Yeah,” Abby replied.

“Do you have an ultrasound around here?” She directed the question to Diyoza.

“Raven’s repairing ours right now,” she replied.

Nodding, Clarke hurried back to the church, finding Raven with Zeke or Miles or whatever.

“Raven. Diyoza told me you were repairing the ultrasound.”

“Yeah, I finished a couple minutes ago. What are you thinking Dr. Griffin?” Raven inquired.

“I’m thinking that Diyoza’s further along than she thinks.”

Hitting her with an inquisitive look, she led Clarke to the back of the church and helped her take the ultrasound back to Diyoza.

Clarke hooked the ultrasound up to the TV, wasting no time in explaining her theory to her.

“No. That can’t be true,” She shook her head while trailing off, getting a faraway look in her eyes.

“I could be wrong. Let’s just check,” Clarke assured her.

She set the ultrasound up, and it confirmed her suspicion.

Clarke faced Diyoza, her expression only further lining her face with an emotion Clarke couldn’t quite put into words.

“How far along?” she whispered.

Resting her hand on her shoulder, Clarke said, “Eight months.”

At Clarke's words, she flinched, and Clarke was about to go when she heard a yelp from her direction.

“Are you okay?” Clarke said as she rushed over to her.

Through her gritted teeth, Clarke heard her say, “Contractions.”

“How long have you been having them?”

“A couple hours.”

“Hours!” Clarke exclaimed. “Why didn’t you tell me or Mom?”

“I thought they were Braxton-Hicks contractions.”

“Well, _obviously_ not!" Clarke took a breath. "Okay, let me get my mom.”

Diyoza had a death-grip on her arm, so Clarke couldn’t leave.

“Don’t,” she said.

“You are going to give birth soon, McCreepy out there is trying to start a riot, and I need help.”

“Look in that cabinet,” she muttered, her eyes on her hands.

She walked over to the cabinet, opening it, and immediately finding a pill bottle. With her personal belongings.

“You see why I don’t want her here right now?” Diyoza asked.

Shaking, Clarke moved to face her, whispering to keep from yelling. “And you gave her these. And let her _operate_ on patients?”

“She has never operated on anyone. Simply diagnosed them and done external treatments. Nothing that could hurt them.”

Clarke was about to reply when Diyoza had another contraction.

“Under three minutes. It’s time. We need to get you out of here.”

“To where, Griffin?” Diyoza asked.

I struggled to think of somewhere to take her, but instead settled on getting Echo, Bellamy, Emori, and Murphy to guard the room, Monty and Madi to go fetch some water, and Raven and Harper to help with the birth.

The birth went surprisingly smoothly, despite a few cuss words making it to Madi’s ears and Murphy accidentally dropping a knife on his foot.

The aftermath, however, wasn't the best. 

Clarke figured out that the baby was blind. Then, Madi almost dropped the baby, which made Diyoza panic.

And then, Abby came in.

She took in the site before her, fury creeping up her face as she slowly comprehended what was going on.

Before she could say something, Diyoza interrupted, “Look, I get you two have some stuff to deal with, but I just had my baby, and I’d prefer this to be a happy day. Now, Clarke, may I have my daughter back?”

The glare that Abby had locked onto Clarke began to abate, and Abby walked out of the room, clearly intending to intercept her once I left this room. But Clarke couldn’t think about that right now.

She carefully handed the baby back to Diyoza, who looked at her like she hung the moon.

Smiling, Clarke whispered, “She’s quite an enigma, isn’t she.”

Diyoza looked up at me with a glint in her eye and then looked back down at her daughter and mouthed _Enigma_.

“My little Enigma,” she said, barely heard over the sound of little Enigma’s quiet breathing as she slept, unaware that the world she had been born into was anything other than perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what the mood of this is...so... meh.


End file.
